Numerous arrangements have been proposed for mounting electric components, such as switches, in various pieces of equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,841, assigned to General Electric Company the assignee of the present invention, shows and describes an arrangement for mounting components like switches in equipment such as large electric appliances.
Some electric controls are fairly bulky and exert significant forces on their mountings. For example electric controls, like motor driven timers, are used in appliances such as clothes washers and dryers for example. They are relatively large and heavy and timers and other controls which incorporate motors exert torque on their mounting arrangements. Prior arrangements for quickly mounting such electric controls have not been totally satisfactory.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting for electric controls.